Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics
Note: If you were asked to join in a message or sort, then you have a reserved place. Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics is an upcoming special in the Ben 10 Fan Fiction History. It is going to be made by Ahmad. Plot The Fan Fiction Characters turn against the Writers of their Series. Now, the Writers have to use their creativity to stop them once and for all. At the End, The Characters reform and the Writers discover who caused the entire disaster. Trailer This Summer.... Ahmad: What's off? ...Get Ready to meet it's first kind in all of BTFF History... Fred: (evil Smile) Sounds good to me! You will experience the fun.... Jetray is flying and dodging Missiles. Anna: Yoopee! A Crossover of some series in Ben 10 Fan Fiction history! BEN 10: FANFICTION: REVENGE OF THE FANFICS. 14 September, 2012. Omar: Let the games... begin. THE END OF TRAILER Synopisis Coming Soon.... Characters *Fred *Ahmad *Omar *Super Ben *Julie Yamamoto *Cassie Benny *Anna O. Capulla *Christopher Shane *Ken Owaz *Chris Tennyson *Ethan Werfelman *Kurt Negason *George Negason *Eve Negason *Noah Segurason *Jack Landis *Erika Landis *Imad H. *Pearl *Xadim *More Coming Soon... Users *Ahmad *Brian *Roads *Charbel *Stripes *Lego *Kross *Speedy *Yoponot *Solo *'Imad' *More Coming Soon... Villians *Anonymos Writer to be revealed at the end. Sign Up type=commenttitle page=Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics#Sign_Up preload=Ben 10 Fan Fiction: Revenge of the Fanfics/layout hidden=yes buttonlabel=Sign Up now! #Character Name: "Super Ben" (17-year old) #*Omnitrix: Assault Omnitrix #*Series: Ben 10: Alien Universe / Back in Action: Alien Universe #*Helper: Julie Yamamoto/Alien Universe #*Your Signature -Stripes (Blog: Latest Post; Upcoming Series) 11:17, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #Character Name: Cassie Benny #*Omnitrix: Omnidewtrix #*Series: Cassie 12: Original Series #*Helper: Anna O. Capulla #*Your Signature: I talk,draw,and write FAST! (Wall - Blog - ) 11:39, September 11, 2012 (UTC) #Character Name: Christopher Shane #*Omnitrix: Omegatrix (Chris 12) #*Series: Chris 12 #*Helper: Ken Owaz #*Signature: George: If you want it you'll have to take it from me. Azmuth: You think I can't? I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, sculptor of worlds, smartest being in five galaxies, of course I can take it from you... Ben Tennyson take it from him. (Wall - Blog - ) 21:48, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Character Name: Chris Tennyson #*Omnitrix: Omnitrix #*Series: Chris 10: Total Revolution #*Helper: Ethan Werfelman #*Your Signature: Yoponot (Wall - Blog - ) 22:21, September 12, 2012 (UTC) #Character Name: Kurt Negason #*Omnitrix: Zorgatrix #*Series: Kurt 10 #*Helper: George Negason, Eve Negason #*Your Signature Zombie-boy will get you 00:13, September 13, 2012 (UTC) #Character Name: Noah Segurason #*Omnitrix: Matrix #*Series: Noah 10 (Solo28) #*Helper: Jack Landis, Erika Landis #*Permission got from Solo28, http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:123547# #Character Name: Imad, called sometimes I.H. #*Omnitrix: Psychytrix #*Series: Imad 10 #*Helper: Pearl and Xadim #*Your Signature Imadmagician (Wall - Blog - Contribs) 08:23, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Trivia *This is it's first kind in BEN 10 Fan fiction History! Category:Episodes Category:Crossover episode Category:Movies Category:Crossover Movies Category:Crossover Category:Layout Category:Chris 10 Category:Chris 10: Total Revolution Category:Layout Category:Layout Category:Layout